


soulmate au drabbles

by mizcrameron



Series: Soulmates [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizcrameron/pseuds/mizcrameron
Summary: a collection of all my drabbles i've written in the soulmate au on tumblr





	1. stressed out

Brianna knew she shouldn’t take so many classes, but her desire to do above and beyond led her to taking way more than she was comfortable with. She managed pretty well, sticking tightly to her study plan she had created at the beginning of the year. She even planned to make time for Monèt and Kameron, as she knew once she got going, she would isolate herself if she didn’t actively attempt to stay social. Thursdays were Brianna’s less busy days, so that was the day Kameron would always come to her dorm room with snacks so they could study together.

One Thursday in particular, when Kameron let herself into Brianna’s room, the smaller girl was sat curled up on her bed with her head in her hands, looking more stressed than Kameron had ever seen her. Kameron closed the door quietly and set down the little bag of cookies she had brought on Brianna’s desk.

“You okay, B?” Kameron asked, earning a non-convincing silent nod from Brianna.

Brianna was staring at the same spot on the bed in front of her, blinking very rarely as she was zoned out. She had worked on her homework all night, and her classes kicked her ass that day. She did  _not_  want to study today.

Kameron walked over to the bed and climbed up on it, opening her arms to the smaller girl, who immediately fell into them. Brianna tucked her face in Kameron’s neck, arms wrapping tightly around her middle as the larger woman ran her fingers through Brianna’s long blonde hair. The two sighed in contentment, and Kameron knew they weren’t getting anything done that day.

Even though she wanted to stay there forever, Kameron eventually pulled out of the hug so she could reach for Brianna’s laptop. She repeated the motions of turning it on, logging in, and pulling up Netflix that she had done many, many times before. It didn’t take long for her to find what she was looking for: American Horror Story. They had started watching it together and were both hooked, so it was their go-to any time they wanted to watch something.

Kameron turned the show on and set up the laptop where they could both see it before laying back against the pillows. Brianna took her usual place, curled up against Kameron’s side with her head resting on the taller girl’s chest. Kameron’s fingers absently trailed down Brianna’s spine, over her arm, through her hair – anywhere she could touch. Within an hour, Brianna had fallen asleep, exhausted from all the work she had done. Kameron very carefully reached to close the laptop before pressing her lips to the top of Brianna’s head and letting herself fall into slumber as well.


	2. piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kam going to get her nose pierced and taking bri with her

Kameron and Brianna were both staying at Kameron’s house over the semester break, as Kameron’s parents had gone on vacation for a few weeks and left them the house. Kameron had been talking about wanting a nose piercing since the beginning of the year, but Brianna didn’t really take her seriously. It was a boring Saturday afternoon when Kameron got up off the bed where they were laying and said, “Come on.” Brianna groaned and pushed herself into a sitting position, still not getting up.

“Where are you going?” Brianna asked her. Kameron grabbed her hands and pulled her up, causing Brianna to squeal and fall forward against her.

“Getting my nose pierced,” Kameron told her casually, grabbing her leather jacket from her closet and putting it on. Brianna rolled her eyes and slipped on her shoes, grabbing her phone. Kameron grinned when she saw Brianna was actually on board with the plan.

They took an Uber to a local tattoo shop, where Kameron was quick about doing all the paperwork. She just wanted to get it over with.

Within a few minutes, the girls were sitting in a room together, watching the piercer get everything together. Kameron was holding Brianna’s hand, squeezing it tightly as she got more and more anxious about it. Brianna smirked and leaned over to kiss Kameron’s cheek.

“If you do a good job with your nose, maybe I’ll get my nipples done,” Brianna suggested, whispering quietly by Kameron’s ear. Kameron raised an eyebrow, wondering just what a ‘good job’ meant. She did know, however, that she would do her absolute best to deal with the pain, because she wanted to see that.

When the piercer was ready, Kameron sat perfectly still. Brianna held Kameron’s hand between both of hers. Kameron was instructed to breathe through her mouth, and she did so, keeping herself calm. The needle pierced through the skin and Kameron just kept breathing, waiting for it to be over. The piercer pulled the jewelry through, which was a rose gold ring Kameron had decided on before. Once everything was done, Brianna released Kameron’s hand.

“Alright, now… can I get something done, too?” Brianna asked the piercer.

Kameron walked out of there that day with the nose piercing she had been wanting for months, and Brianna walked out with nipple piercings she decided to get on the spot. For the next few days, Brianna spent a lot of time with no shirt on, and Kameron had no problem with that at all.


	3. tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kam takes bri with her to get a tattoo

Kameron picked out the tatoo beforehand. It was a nice drawing of the velociraptors from Jurassic World, as she thought they were the cutest things ever. She had made the appointment a week in advance, as she knew it would take a while for the piece on her forearm to be completed. The day of, she invited Brianna to go with her, who immediately agreed.

Brianna brought her phone and some earbuds along, hoping it would help Kameron not focus so much on the feeling of the needle in her skin. As the tattoo artist sterilized all the equipment and prepared everything, Brianna pulled up American Horror Story on Netflix and began to play an episode, giving an earbud to Kameron.

Brianna was sat on Kameron’s right side, the fingers of her left hand linked with the fingers of her girlfriend’s right hand. Kameron’s left arm lay on the armrest and she didn’t dare look as the artist got to work with outlining the dinosaurs.

Kameron did her best to pay attention to the show, squeezing Brianna’s hand when the pain was getting bad. Brianna did look over at the artist a few times, watching the artwork slowly appear on Kameron’s skin. She had always wanted a tattoo herself, but hadn’t gotten around to it yet. She was mesmerized by tattoos.

They took a break around two hours in, letting Kameron get up and move around since they still had work to do. After about ten minutes, they got back to work again.

It took around five hours total, and the tattoo looked pretty good. They would need one more session, just to finish the coloring, but it didn’t look bad. Kameron was mesmerized; she couldn’t stop staring at it.

The artist gave her a list of instructions for aftercare and set up another appointment to finish it completely. Once they got outside, Brianna gently took Kameron’s hand and turned her arm so she could see it better. She grinned, looking up at the girl.

“You did so good. Makes me want to get one.”


	4. puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: brianna gets home to find kameron has adopted a puppy

When Brianna gets home one day, she’s surprised to see Kameron standing outside the front door waiting for her with a nervous grin on her face.

Brianna gets out of the car and walks over to Kameron, who greets her with a tighter-than-usual hug and a long kiss.

“Hi baby, how was work?” Kameron asks, and Brianna can tell she was stalling.

“Kam, what did you do?” Brianna asks, and right as she asks she hears a bark coming from inside the house. She opens the door and a beautiful yellow labrador puppy runs out and jumps at her.

“I saw her at the shelter and she was too cute, she kept whining at me and I fell in love with her,” Kameron blurts, bending down to pet the puppy.

Brianna starts laughing as she sets down her bag, squatting down so she can pet the dog.

“What’s her name?” Brianna asks, her face being attacked with kisses from the lab.

“I wanted to call her Aurora because she’s blonde and you love Sleeping Beauty. We could even call her Rory!” Kameron says excitedly, beaming at Brianna.

“Do you like that, Rory?” Brianna coos at the dog, kissing the top of her head.


	5. haunted house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "i won't let anything hurt you, you're safe with me"

Brianna had been hyping up the haunted house for weeks, talking about how excited she was to go to it, but once she and Kameron were actually in line, her viewpoint changed a little. She was shaking, and Kameron doubted it was because of the chill in the air, as she was wearing her pink faux-fur coat to warm herself up.

Kameron slid an arm over Brianna’s shoulders, pulling her closer. Brianna didn’t hesitate to move closer, leaning into Kameron’s chest.

“I’m not scared,” Brianna mumbled, but when she heard the faint noise of a chainsaw coming from the basement of the building, she hid her face in Kameron’s chest.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kameron asked as they got to the ticket booth.

“I’m sure,” Brianna said, her voice not confident at all. Kameron looked at her and raised an eyebrow, but Brianna elbowed her and told her to “just buy the goddamn tickets and let’s get it over with.”

Kameron paid for the tickets and they were led inside a building, where they found themselves in another line. The line moved quicker than the first one, and before they knew it, they were at the stairs heading down into the basement. Brianna was squeezing Kameron’s hand so tightly, she was worried it would fall off.

“It’s okay. I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me,” Kameron told her, partially teasing but partially telling the complete truth. She let Brianna squeeze her hand as tight as she needed to as they headed down into the haunted house.


	6. dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "i had a dream about you"

Kameron lay in her bed, her laptop on her lap and Brianna curled up against her side. Her girlfriend had fallen asleep about half an hour ago, her head on Kameron’s chest and her legs tangled with hers. Kameron was watching a movie on Netflix, her hand playing with Brianna’s hair. **  
**

Kameron froze a little when she suddenly heard a little moan come from Brianna’s lips. She stayed still, assuming Brianna would quiet down again and sleep quietly. She definitely did not.

“Mmm,” Brianna moaned, and Kameron felt the small girl grind up against her thigh. It caught the girl off guard, as nothing had ever happened between them before and she wasn’t sure how to react. She finally decided to just wake her girlfriend.

“Baby,” she said quietly, gently shaking Brianna’s shoulder. Brianna whined and after a moment, she opened her eyes and looked up at Kameron.

“What?” Brianna groaned, burying her face in Kameron’s chest before pulling back to look at Kameron..

“You.. were moaning and grinding on me,” Kameron told her shyly, and she noticed her girlfriend’s face go scarlet. Brianna hid her face in embarrassment

“I dreamed of you,” Brianna admitted, avoiding looking at Kameron.

“I assumed,” Kameron said with a slight chuckle, rubbing Brianna’s back. After a moment of silence, she asked, “Was I good?”

“Duh,” Brianna responded with no hesitation.

It had been a very pleasant dream. It started off like any time they had hung out in real life, but soon Brianna had climbed onto Kameron’s lap, straddling her hips and holding her face in her hands. The kiss that ensued started off as just a brush of lips against lips. It didn’t take long for it to escalate, Brianna sucking on Kameron’s lower lip as Kameron’s hands traveled up Brianna’s shirt until they reached her breasts, squeezing them gently and causing Brianna to moan against her mouth.

Then one of Kameron’s hands traveled down into Brianna’s pants, and that’s when she started grinding against her. Brianna was woken up before anything could really happen, but she could remember the feeling of Kameron’s soft hand in her panties like it had been real.

“Bri?” Kameron asked, and Brianna snapped out of her little trance. She had been zoned out as she thought about the dream.

“Hmm?” Brianna asked, finally looking up at her girlfriend.

“I said, whenever you’re ready, I’m ready,” Kameron said quietly, pressing a kiss to Brianna’s forehead. Brianna smiled and leaned into Kameron, wrapping her arms around her.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”


	7. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the aftermath of their first time

The pair were still catching their breaths, Brianna’s arms giving out and causing her to fall back down to the bed. As she lay there, eyes clothes and breaths evening, Kameron curled up to her, head on her shoulder and arm around her torso.

They were silent for a few minutes, waiting for their bodies to begin working normally again. Brianna slid an arm around Kameron, running her hand up and down her side slowly. When she looked down, she could see the little tattoo on Brianna’s arm. The silence was comfortable, not awkward at all.

“I’m hungry,” Brianna suddenly said, slowly sitting up. Kameron couldn’t keep in her laugh.

“That’s what you’re going to say right after we just had sex for the first time?” Kameron asked incredulously, but she knew there was really not much to say.

“I already said everything I needed to while we were still  _doing_  it, why would I need to repeat it again?” Brianna asked, getting up and tracking down her clothes. She began to pull her clothes on when Kameron snuck up behind her and wrapped her in a hug.

Brianna screeched a little, giggling and playfully batting Kameron’s arms away so she could put her clothes back on. “Stop it!” she scolded, her voice giving away that she was teasing.

“Hm, can we go to Taco Bell?” Kameron finally asked, searching for her own clothes and putting them back on as well.

“Duh,” Brianna responded with a grin, completely enamored of her girlfriend. Once they were dressed, Brianna offered her hand to Kameron, who took it immediately. Before they could walk out the door, Brianna stopped them and pulled Kameron into a tight hug.

“I love you, Kammy. I really do,” Brianna murmured, kissing the curve between Kameron’s neck and shoulder.

“I love you too, you dork,” Kameron said softly, a smile on her lips as she kissed the top of Brianna’s head.

“Let’s do it again sometime,” Brianna ended their short heartfelt conversation and pulled out of the hug, taking her hand again and leading her out the door. “To Taco Bell!”


	8. pink strap-on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *nsfw*  
> kam and bri's first time using a strap-on

Kameron and Brianna could not get enough of each other. Ever since their first time together, they had been having sex at least once a week, sometimes more depending on how they were feeling. It had always been in a dorm bed, though, and now that they were moved into their new apartment, they were all too excited to get to use their new bed.

Asia and Aquaria had thrown them a surprise housewarming party, inviting around 15 of their other friends. They loved their friends, but they were sitting with their thighs pressed together and Kameron kept sliding her hand up Brianna’s thigh and they just wanted to be alone for the night. It was a blessing when their friends finally started to leave one by one.

After Monet hugged Brianna and left, they were finally alone. Brianna closed and locked the door, and seconds later she was being pushed against it by Kameron, who kissed her as if they hadn’t kissed in years and were making up for lost time. Brianna felt Kameron’s leg between hers, and she spread her own legs so Kameron could press her thigh firmly between them, eliciting a moan from Brianna’s lips.

“I got you a present,” Kameron breathed against Brianna’s lips before pulling away completely and causing Brianna to whine dramatically as she watched her girlfriend head toward the bedroom. She walked over to the couch and plopped down. Kameron walked out a few moments later carrying a little bag. She sat down next to Brianna, who craned her neck to try to glimpse what was inside.

Kameron reached in the bag and pulled out three items: a harness, a baby pink dildo, and a new bottle of lube. Brianna’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped, her pupils dilating just at the thought of what Kameron had planned.

“You got me a fucking strap-on?” Brianna asked incredulously, and Kameron was both amused and turned on by Brianna’s reaction. Brianna’s eyes traveled from the toy to Kameron and she stood up, slowly backing up toward the bedroom.

“Well, come on, are you gonna fuck me or not?” Brianna asked, and even though Kameron had heard her say them before, the words seemed even more hot than usual.

Once they were in the bedroom, they took their time undressing as usual, taking time to kiss every inch of exposed skin, fully worshiping each other. This time, though, once they were both fully nude, they had to figure out how to fit the harness onto Kameron. There was a lot of giggling, as neither of them had any experience with strap-ons and it ended up taking around five minutes just to get it on.

Once it was finally on, Brianna opened the bottle of lube and spread some on the dildo, and Kameron was surprised by just how turned on she was by the image in front of her. It didn’t help that Brianna was holding eye contact and smirking the entire time, even pressing a tiny little teasing kiss to the tip of it before falling on her back and pulling Kameron on top of her.

Brianna’s fingers tangled in Kameron’s hair as she pulled her down into a rough kiss. Kameron’s fingers trailed down Brianna’s torso to her clit and began rubbing little circles, enough to arouse her and cause her to moan into her mouth.

“Kam, please,” Brianna begged, and Kameron almost felt like she could come right then just from the way she sounded. She lined up with Brianna’s entrance and watched her face the entire time as she pushed in. Her movements were slow, as she wanted to make sure there was no discomfort for Brianna. Her worries were pushed away when Brianna got impatient and just lifted her hips up to meet Kameron’s, making her push the rest of the way inside her.

She gave Brianna a little bit of time to adjust before she started moving slowly. After a few moments, though, she could tell on Brianna’s face that it wasn’t feeling as good as it should. She slowed her movements and met Brianna’s eyes.

“Can I ride you?” Brianna asked with a little chuckle, “I don’t think this position is working for me.”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect,” Kameron agreed, pulling out of her and letting her push herself up. Within seconds Kameron was being pushed down on her back, Brianna climbing on top of her and leaning down for a moment to press a quick kiss to her lips. She pulled back and sat back up, moving back until she could align herself with the toy, slowly letting herself settle down on it. Kameron’s hands rested on Brianna’s hips, thumbs lightly running over the porcelain skin as she watched Brianna’s face.

After a moment of adjusting to the feeling of the toy inside her, Brianna began to move, moans shamelessly coming from her lips as she rode Kameron’s strap-on.

“You look so pretty, princess, riding me like that. You look so perfect,” Kameron praised, her nails digging into the smooth skin at the curve of her hips. The sudden pain from Kameron’s nails in addition to the praise drew a sharp gasp and Brianna raked her own nails over Kameron’s abdomen.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Kameron asked, dragging her nails down Brianna’s thighs as she continued to move. This was her favorite part of sex with Brianna: praising her. She knew it turned Brianna on and she loved being able to have that effect on her.

“Kameron - fuck - so fucking good,” Brianna moaned, and Kameron could tell she was close. She only ever used Kameron’s full name when she was about to come, and her voice was so much higher pitched than usual, there was no doubt about it.

“Come for me, Brianna,” Kameron told her in a low voice, and the words sent Brianna the last bit over the edge. Her breath hitched in her throat and her jaw dropped open, gasping and moaning as she rode out her orgasm. Kameron held her hips gently, rubbing them with the palms of her hands.

Brianna used the last of her strength after her orgasm to pull herself up off of the toy and fall down on Kameron’s chest. Strong arms wrapped around Brianna’s small frame, fingers rubbing her back as soft lips pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“You did so good, baby. I love you so much, Brianna,” Kameron murmured into her hair. A smile spread across Brianna’s lips. It felt so intimate, using each others’ full names.

“I love you, Kameron.”

Kameron removed her arms from around Brianna’s body for just long enough to remove the harness and toss it onto the floor to deal with later. She pulled the blanket over their naked bodies and wrapped her arms around Brianna again. Brianna pressed a few soft kisses to Kameron’s chest.

“Wait, I wanna eat you out,” Brianna whined, but she and Kameron both knew she did not have enough strength to move a muscle after that. The thought made Kameron chuckle a little.

“It’s okay, baby. There’s time for that later, you’ve had a long day. Get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron!

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron!


End file.
